User blog:Alien-king/Tales from Purgatory: Staff Interview 052823
Staff Interview #052823 Dr. Hugo Strange - Officer Aaron Cash June 23rd 2580 - 7:39 AM click Dr. Strange: Welcome, Officer Cash. Cash: Yeah, hey Doctor, is this gonna be long? I got work I need to d- Dr. Strange: Standard procedure Officer, this will take as long as needed... Shuffling Now, I take it that you are feeling well? Cash: Yo- scoffs You’re kiddin’ right? This fucking cla-. Dr. Strange: No need for vulgarity, officer. Cash: sigh and 5 seconds of silence Yes doctor, I’m good, aside from the obvious. clunk as Cash places his prosthetic hand on the table Dr Strange: Good, good, after what you went through I fear for your mental health. shuffling Now, could you please tell me the details of the incident that happened on June 18th 2580. Cash: The riot? Should've guessed it was about that. Dr. Strange: I believe you were on duty that day. Cash: Yeah, damn straight I was! How do you this happened?! creaking as the interviewee stands up Dr. Strange: No need for anger, officer, I am simply confirming the fact for the recording. Cash: Yeah...Yeah I know doctor creaking as interviewee returns to seat It’s just, it’s just that that’s a touchy subject y’know? I hate thinkin’ about it. Dr. Strange: Yes Officer, it is very common for victims of limb loss to experience anxiety when recounting the event of which lead their dismemberment. However, we are required to record the event in a much details possible...Now, please, tell me what happened at 3:15, I believe that when you became aware of the riot in progress. Cash: Yeah, me and Reyes were doing patrols on level 1, we were in the medium wing when we heard that shit go down in the main hall, shots fired and then before we knew it the alarms were going off. Dr. Strange: And this is when you and officer Reyes proceeded to the main dining hall, correct? Cash: Yes, we armed our weapons and made our way there, the medium wing was going crazy, all the two-bit thugs and assholes were looking to get in on the action, pisses me off just thinkin’ ‘bout it. Dr. Strange: shuffling Now, our record shows that once you two arrived the riot was already in full swing, one guard already killed and another severely injured by a one Waylon Jones. Cash: That fuckin’ animal, we get in there and Croc is holdin’ Ramirez over his dead like a god damn trophy. Dr. Strange: And this caused you to fire three rounds at Jones? Cash: Stun rounds, I know not the kill the imate, Doctor. Dr. Strange: I was not questioning your intention, officer, however I must question your rationality in this moment. It is standard procedure that, if fellow officers are harmed in a riot, the threat level is increased and all personnel are to back down until riot squads arrive. Cash: I know the procedure, Doc, I already got chewed out by the superiors and I sure as hell paid for it of interviewee slamming their prosthetic hand on the table So excuse me if I don’t want to sit here and have you lecture on at me! Dr. Strange: Calm down officer, I am simply stating your error for the recording. Now...proceed with the story. Cash: curses under breath The shots did nothing but piss the animal off, he threw Ramirez across the room and plowed through the crowd towards me. Dr. Strange: I’m told you and Jones have had issues before. Cash: I was ordered to watch Croc for the first week of his stay here, they didn’t trust him among the other prisoners with his rap sheet, I had to switch to his shock collar and I turned that damn thing on whenever he so much as looked at someone the wrong way. Dr. Strange: And you do not think this may of caused further problems? Cash: Doc, when you got something like Croc then you gotta be ready to pull that switch before it even considers doing anything wrong. I’m wasn’t prepared to take the risk of Croc killing someone because I got stingy with his punishment. Dr. Strange: And yet it seems this systematic shocking has lead to further mutation of Jones’ condition. The hide around his neck has thickened, actively nullifying the effects of the shock collar. And I believe this is what lead to your injury, correct? Cash: Yeah, it did, I own up to that, the collar did nothing to him but tickle and before I knew it...Before I knew it… Dr. Strange: It’s okay officer Cash, please continue. Cash: Before I knew it, Croc had grabbed me and taken a bite out of my arm. Dr. Strange: A clean bite, cut off just before your elbow, it if was not for the riot squad arriving at that moment you would of died of blood loss, or worse. Cash: from slamming their arm on the table Damn animals been mocking me ever since, trying to to piss me off, saying how he wants to finish the whole meal. If he thinks for a second that I’ll let him eat me without a fight then he has another thing comin’. Dr. Strange: And is that all you can share about the event? Cash: Yeah Doc, that’s all I got, kinda hard to recall shit when you were trying not to bleed out. Dr. Strange: Then that will be all, you may leave now officer. scraping against floor Cash: Listen to me, men like Croc can't be reformed, you’d be better off puttin’ that animal down. Dr. Strange: I said that would be all officer. shuffling under breath followed by the door opening and closing Dr. Strange: sigh After review, Prisoner #294021 Waylon “Killer Croc” Jones, has been proven to be too violent and unpredictable to be allowed around other inmates. That, along with the nature of his condition, has lead to me the conclusion that he must be put into permanent solitary confinement in a specialised cell within the basement of the facility. In addition, Officer Aaron Cash is to be resigned to desk duty until further notice. This has been Dr. Hugo Strange, signing off. click Category:Blog posts